Mesmerised : Naruto x Sasuke : NaruSasu
by Jannasaur
Summary: As Naruto muses, Sasuke is lost in his own world; dancing along to the radio in humid summer heat.


Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance

Fandom: NARUTO  
Characters (pairing): Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha

Summary:  
As Naruto muses, Sasuke is lost in his own world; dancing along to the radio in humid summer heat.

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

* * *

Mesmerised

* * *

The hot summer air remained humid, and warmed my flesh with its heat. I lay across the unmade bed, surrounded by cotton sheets as subtle breezes of air blew in through the open window, mixing in with the artificial gales of repeated wind created by the electrical fan.

Sweat glazed my tanned flesh, like a thin layer of oil as I watched his body sway and move along to the distorted rhythm of music from the radio. His flesh; which was a gentle shade of milky crème and lily white pearls, now donned the subtle air of a tan. The colour on his skin, usually a very pale appearance was now coated in a shade of smooth honey, which accentuated the shape of his body and the tight muscles that formed beneath his flesh. Thin rivulets of sweat glistened in the sunlight; like petite crystals and diamonds running down his bare body, falling through every dip and curve on his body.

Sasuke's eyes did not connect with my calm gaze, for his were closed and lost in some form of trance. Black eyelashes fluttered as his moist tongue poked out from between dry lips in order to dampen them every few seconds or so, and as I watched him I too began to fall into a trance, hypnotized by his captivating face and unusually graceful motions.

To those who knew Sasuke, and knew him quite well; the image of him dancing in a humid motel room may come across as quite bizarre or more so, impossible. The reason for this was because Sasuke, at first glance could captivate you. He may not even have acknowledged you, but you certainly could not miss him. Even if you were in a crowded room and all the lights were dim. Somehow, you'd spot him out. Maybe it would be his body, and his unusually erect posture. Or perhaps his unusual hairstyle that could be mistaken as an extreme form of self-expression, but was naturally jet black and perfectly spiked at the rear of his head and if not those, then definitely his eyes. Sasuke's eyes; so dark they look like black marble. And if you were lucky enough to have direct eye-contact with him, you'd think you had been hypnotized and fell into the galaxy... lost for centuries. Not only was Sasuke magnificent to look at, but he was also very cautious of his actions. Every movement was thought of and carried out carefully. It was almost as if he was a robot. His motions were flawless, yet he managed to make it look effortlessly natural.

There was no denying it, Sasuke had a very special charm to him, but trust me; he is not defined by looks and is so much more than his appearance, although it has a big part to play in relation to his charm. He was smart and persuasive. If you had an opinion on something, and Sasuke's thoughts on the same topic argued against yours, he would somehow be able to convert your own point of view on the matter. He was also at many times, mysterious. There was always something about Sasuke you knew was hidden, it was the aura that surrounded him when you meet him for the first time; that first handshake that suddenly stirs questions and ideas within your mind of who he is, and what he's about. You aren't exactly sure what it is or why, but you know for definite that you want to see him again, and learn more about him.

As you get to know Sasuke more and more, you begin to realise that perhaps you should've left him as he was... a mystery. Because when he was a mystery to you, it seemed a lot more interesting. Now that you know of him and his secrets, you have learnt that Sasuke is not as magical as you first thought him to be. You begin to see the emptiness in his dark, hollow eyes. They're no longer the galaxy, but a black hole. He is not a functioning and flawless robot whose every move is graceful, but a curled up ball upon crumpled white sheets. His hair is dishevelled, and strands that have been torn out lie by the rear of his head. You've lost interest in Sasuke, and have seen him for all he is. And even after all of this, and what you have seen of Sasuke, would it still seem impossible to you if you were to picture him in nothing but a pair of shorts, dancing across the floor of a humid motel room while the radio plays an unfamiliar tune, and the electric fan hums along gently?

I've witnessed so many break downs. I've watched as people have been swooned by Sasuke's charm, inspired to learn more and to taste the essence of his power. But as soon as they have seen the truth that lies behind his perfect visage, and have drank from his flesh they get bored and lose sight of what it was they were so captivated by to begin with. Most of these last a night, or if Sasuke's lucky, two days. That is why he no longer lets them in; people who are intrigued by his presence and who pry and pull at the pad locks he has to keep himself locked away. He pushes them away first, and throws them down before they can attempt to climb the walls he has built around himself. Nobody can get in, not anymore.

Yet I, who has watched him fall in and out of the beds of those who have held the hope of being able to keep some form of interest in Sasuke's world, have been there throughout it all. I've heard the whispers of his secrets; have had them screamed at my ear. I've lost myself in his eyes, only to see stars. I have stroked the rear of his head, feeling my fingers slide through strands of hair as he lies naked, curled up in a ball sobbing like a small child. I've been there to lie beside him and wrap my arms around him, and yet I am still fascinated by him, enthralled by his every movement, and every murmur that leaves his lips.

Still, as I watch him dancing I can see that the rhythm of his body is not the same as the melody that emits from the radio, and that his long limbs looks unusual I still find that I am mesmerised.

* * *

A/N: When others see faults in you, it is often the people that truly love you who are the only ones that manage to see beauty in you despite whatever it is that you do.

I hope you enjoyed this short drabble, I am slowly getting back into the swing of writing in order to complete the many unfinished fics that I need to update. If you liked this, please do review. Constructive criticism is as always, welcome. But if you only have gay hate to spread, don't. You're honestly wasting your time. Thank you.


End file.
